The Night That Changed Their Lives
by tigerlilystar
Summary: They are loathed enemies. For the past 6 years, they have never once had a calm discussion. It's all about pranks and competition to them. But tonight, all that will change. With a bit of help from the Headmaster and some common sense. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer :** _All hail Harry Potter's inventor ! Clearly NOT me!_

**A/N: I have to admit, this is the first ever fic I've written with songs, and that I actually researched information for. **

**Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC I did try my best not to make them OOC. If this fic is really that bad, I'll just erase it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: **They are total opposites. Different in every possible way. He is popular, wanted by every girl, famous Quidditch player, Head Boy, and admired by all. She is quiet, smart and beautiful, Head Girl, and secretly envied by all girls. They are enemies. Tonight, on this first day of their seventh year, a dance has been thrown in their honor, one that they don't know about. And tonight, they will have to dance. Together. In front of all Hogwarts. This whole night will change their lives.

& & & & & & & & & &

We all know about Harry Potter, known wizard who will one day defeat the Dark Lord. What we don't know is how it all began.

Let me take you back to the beginning... To the night where it all started. Let me take you back 20 years ago, to Lily Evans' and James Potter's 7th year…

& & & & & & & & & &

Dumbledore stared at the two letters in front of him, a small smile at the corner of his lips. His eyes twinkled in amusement. _'This year will certainly be something,'_ the wizard thought to himself.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, and the Transfiguration teacher, Pr. Minerva McGonnagall, entered. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two letters 'You have chosen the Head Boy and Head Girl, then?'

Dumbledore smiled as he put his hands underneath his chin 'Yes, I have.'

By the twinkle in his eyes, Minerva could already tell who it was. 'So you still haven't changed your mind?'

Dumbledore pretended that that thought had never once crossed his mind 'Why would I do that?'

'Albus,' the teacher said as she moved forward. 'They are loathed enemies. Have been and always will be.'

The Headmaster smiled a knowing smile and said 'Ah, but you see, Minerva, the strongest love can be born out of the strongest hate.'

Knowing she had lost, McGonnagall inclined her head submissively 'Very well. But how do you plan on getting them together?'

'Oh, I have my idea on that...' the Headmaster trailed off as he neatly placed the letters in two separate envelopes.

He handed them to Fawkes and whispered 'Please get these to Lily Evans and James Potter in the latest delays, Fawkes.'

The phoenix nodded and took off with the letters, leaving the two teachers to their talk.

& & & & & & & & & &

Lily Evans sighed for the millionth time that day, and pushed her meal away, not even hungry.

Tough she was back at Hogwarts and, even better, Head Girl, her thoughts were focused on just how to outrun James Potter's beginning-of-the-year prank. She glanced at the other end of the Gryffindor table and her eyes narrowed as they rested on a familiar messy-haired boy _'I'm going to get you, Potter, and I'm going to get you good.'_

Taking a strand of green hair in her hand, Lily pointed her wand at it and tried for what seemed the hundredth time to turn it back to its normal color. To no avail. That was curtsey of none other than James Potter, who had so nicely turned her whole hair green using a howler and loads of smoke and fireworks.

'Lilykins!' came a voice from the great oak doors.

Lily turned to it and mockingly glared at the handsome boy that had just entered the Great Hall. 'Black! What are _you_ doing here? Just when I thought I was rid of you for good…'

Resting his hand on his heart as if mortally wounded, the black-haired Gryffindor said 'Aw, Lily, you wound me so... My heart is shattered in a million pieces!'

Lily's only response was a laugh as she stood up to embrace her best friend for what had been... almost an eternity. Sirius chuckled as he hugged her back, then held her at arms' length and eyed her from head to toe. 'Lilykins, you've turned gorgeous! Well, except for the whole green hair thing, but it's uh… Very original.'

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look Sirius knew only too well 'Oh, right. Let me guess: James did this?'

Lily's only response was a wicked smirk as she said 'Oh, don't worry, I just had the best idea on how to get back at him… And it _won't_ be pretty.'

Sirius smiled at her, then his gaze went to something behind her. Lily didn't have to look to know who it was. She sighed and, kissing him on the cheek, said 'You go. After all, he _is_ your best mate.'

Sirius hesitated for a few seconds, his gaze still locked with James' furious one, then he smiled brightly 'Oh, what the hell. It's our last year here, you two will have to start to get friendly… Eventually.'

Lily laughed 'When pigs fly, Sirius, when pigs fly.'

The Gryffindor threw her a mocking glare, then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other end of the table, opposite James and Remus. Lily threw Sirius a grateful look and he grinned back. The two immediately started talking about their respective summers, both happy beyond understandment to be back at Hogwarts.

& & & & & & & & & &

At the opposite end of the table, James turned and scowled to Remus 'The traitor… How could he go and sit with _her_!'

Remus rolled his eyes 'You know they've been best friends since the beginning of Hogwarts, even tough Lily hates you.'

'Evans hates the Marauders!' James retorted.

Remus smirked 'Only you, mate.'

James narrowed his eyes, then smirked too 'At least the prank was good. Got her good this time, didn't we?'

'We're getting a bit too old for this kind of stuff, James, don't you think?'

'Never!' the Gryffindor laughed.

James reached for his pumpkin juice and took a large gulp, but deposited the glass on the table just as fast and started gagging. As he coughed, a bug spit out of his mouth and onto the table. James looked at it, disgusted, but little did he know, it was not over yet. The bug stood on its back legs and a hologram of a smaller James appeared. It started dancing hilariously, singing a childish song, as James' face turned beet red.

When the song was done, the hologram bowed – the who Hall burst into laughter and clapped enthusiastically – and then said to James in a well-known teasing voice 'Embarrassed, Potter?'

James' head spun to the other end of the table where, sure enough, Lily's laugh echoed. Even Sirius looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Just as James was going to have a 'chat' with Lily, Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table and amplified his voice. 'I need your attention,' the Headmaster announced. 'As you all know, this is the last year for some of our students... And so, we have a special treat. Our Head Boy and Head Girl will be the hosts of a ball that will take place here, in the Great Hall, tonight. Said Head Boy and Head Girl will find robes of their size in their rooms, and do not need to worry. As for the rest of you, I am sure you have had enough time to buy some robes.'

As smiles answered him, Dumbledore went on 'Now, your Head Boy and Head Girl are very special tonight, and even better, they do not know who their counterpart is. I will see you all tonight. Enjoy the rest of the day.'

Sirius's gaze locked with Remus', and they shared mischievous glances. They had both noticed how intently both Lily and James has listened to Dumbledore's speech, and that only proved them right: the two enemies were going to have to work together... for the rest of the year.

& & & & & & & & & &

Sirius sighed boredly that same night as he was waiting for Lily to get ready. On such a short notice, he had decided to take Lily to the ball himself, knowing with all that would happen that she would probably need his help.

Dressed in black robes that brought out his raven hair, Sirius' gray eyes gazed for the millionth time at the girls' dormitory, then turned back to the crackling fire.

'How long can it take her to get ready?' he whined, knowing that James and Remus were probably waiting for him at the ball already, both dressed in black robes as well. Just as he was thinking that he should yell for Lily to hurry, Sirius heard someone clear their throat and he turned around only to have his jaw drop to the ground.

It took him a few minutes to take in the goddess-like appearance of Lily. She was wearing a simple silvery-white dress that stopped right above her knees, showing her long legs that were perched on silver sandals. The dress fell marvelously on her body, showing her slim but gorgeous figure. With her hair –now back to its normal auburn color – let on her back, Lily really did look like a goddess.

She stepped down the stairs smiling at Sirius and closed his mouth. 'Mind keeping that shut?'

He shook his head at her and laughed 'Lily, Lily, Lily… It's a good thing I'm here with you.'

Laughing, the two teens started off to the Great Hall.

& & & & & & & & & &

No more than a few minutes later, bot Lily and Sirius were dancing and having fun as were all other witches and wizards at Hogwarts.

As the popular rock song ended on a last note, the Headmaster was heard clearing his throat. He smiled warmly as all faces turned up to him 'I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. We have a surprise for you.' As curious gazes turned to him, Dumbledore went on 'Now, will the Head Boy and Head Girl please step forward to the middle of the dance floor?'

Lily smiled to Sirius and pushed through the thick crowd (they had formed a circle ) to the middle of the dance floor. At that same moment, James saluted Remus and did the same thing, only going the opposite side, totally unaware of the redhead that was moving to the same place as him.

Lily and James both got out on the dance floor at the same moment, and their gazes met as loud gasps were heard throughout the Hall.

'Oh, no!' Lily thought.

'No _way_!' James thought.

They both turned to Dumbledore at the same time and yelled 'Headmaster, you can't do this!'

'We've been enemies since forever—' James said.

'—this'll be the end of the school—' Lily went on.

Dumbledore only smiled brightly 'Which is exactly why you two will learn to be civilized to each other this evening. Now, the rules are simple: songs and dancing, of your choice. You must entertain your fellow students, and I would say we begin.'

With a sign from him, the band started playing 'I call it love'. Lily glared at James, and he glared back just as fiercely. Knowing they had no choice, they hesitantly walked towards each other and, hand in hand, started dancing.

As James twirled Lily around and she landed against his chest, he smirked 'Enjoying yourself, Evans?'

She glared up at him and didn't answer.

James whispered in her ear 'I say we stop the slow song and instead turn this into a contest. See who gets the best clapping, hmm?'

Lily knew it was just another way of provoking her, but her temper got the best out of her and she smirked back at James 'You're on, Potter.'

They parted –the music stopped – and Lily motioned to Sirius for a microphone, which he threw her way. As she turned to James, he had one of his own, having been thrown by Remus. They shared a challenging look, and then James said loud enough so that everyone could hear him 'Ladies first, Evans.'

'Oh, no. I would hate for you to feel as tough you can't compete with me, Potter. Please, go ahead,' Lily smirked.

James gritted his teeth, but forced a smile. He approached the stage and whispered something to the leader, then took his place back in the center of the dance floor. As the first accords started playing, Lily recognized the song immediately.

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
_

James' eyes locked with Lily's as his deep voice took more assurance. She threw him a challenging look as she started swaying to the rhythm of the music.

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby  
_

James started walking to her and Lily spun on place, then the messy-haired Gryffindor caught her arm and pulled her to him, his hazel eyes boring into hers.

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
_

She smirked up at him and whispered 'Not bad, Potter.'

James' eyes scanned her, trying to see just what was it of her that made him feel as if he always had to prove himself.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore  
_

Lily pushed him away and continued dancing, while out of the corner of his eye James followed her every move. He had never seen Lily like this… They had always competed, played pranks on each other, hated each other…

But this night, he saw her in a different light.

_Now its hard for me with my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me and it's harmony  
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything; just to get you back again  
Why can we just try  
_

James turned to Lily as he kept singing, his voice booming through the Great Hall, their eyes locked in a silent conversation.

'Come on Potter, you can do better,' Lily's said with a smirk.

James smiled back and walked to her swiftly, his feet gliding on the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, before twirling her on place and pulling her back to him again.

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
_  
Lily's eyes followed James as he moved back to the center of the dance floor, his steps assured and confident. She couldn't help but hate him for all that confidence, one that she had had to work hard to have. And yet, the way he sang… She closed her eyes to better feel the music.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you  


She started as James' voice whispered close to her 'Evans, Evans, it's not polite to fall asleep.'

She smirked up at him 'Actually, Potter, I was listening to the music. You're not a bad singer, you know that?'

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
_

'Oh?' he whispered in between lyrics. 'Are trying to bribe me?'

Lily smirked 'Too bad you're not as good as me, Potter.'

With that, she pushed away from him and swayed her hips to the music, earning wolf whistles from the audience, particularly the guys.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore  
_

James' eyes surveyed the redhead while he sang, trying to figure out just what kind of game she was playing with him. For as long as he could remember, they had been enemies. Pranks, plots, nothing was limit to them as long as they could embarrass the other… Now, James was reflecting Remus' words from earlier_. 'We're getting a bit too old for this kind of stuff, James, don't you think?' _the werewolf had said.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore 

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore _

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

As the last note died away, James' eyes locked with Lily's, and he smiled victoriously.

'Well, Evans?' he said in the microphone. 'Think you can beat that?'

Lily smirked 'Potter, you have no idea what you got yourself into.' As 'oohs' were heard throughout the audience, Lily walked to the stage and whispered the name of a song to the artist, who smiled back and nodded.

James couldn't help to notice – as Lily took her place in the middle of the dance floor - how good she looked in the white dress.

Lily brought the microphone to her lips and her clear voice shot across the room, shocking everyone as the words poured from her lips.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky  
_

Lily smirked to James as she slowly walked towards him, then offered him her hand. He grabbed it, smirking back and he pulled her to him, placing his other hand to the small of her back.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
_

Lily raised her head to him as she sang, and slightly tilted it to tease him. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, and James couldn't help but notice how her joy showed.

As Lily pushed away from him, and started circling him, a small smirk graced James' features. _'Is Lily Evans flirting with me?' _he asked himself.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

Lily walked away from him, dancing to the rhythm of the music, and then threw him a look over her shoulder. She raised her arms above her head and let the music move her for a few moments, before she went on with the song.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

Lily had no idea what was happening to her, but this whole night… And James being on the dance floor with her… Something was struggling to get out of her, and she didn't know just what it was.

_Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours  
_

Lily said the last words while gazing into James' eyes, then twirled, her left arm spread open. She was not surprised when James' hand caught her own and he once again pulled her on the dance floor with him.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
_

'_What the bloody hell is happening to me? It's like…' _ the redhead couldn't go on, afraid of what she might think if she let her train of thought go on.

Remembering all the pranks they had played on each other, Lily's playful character kicked in and she continued singing with more soul.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

At the last verse, she approached her face close to James', teasing him once again, then pulled away. Her eyes scanned the audience and she caught Sirius' eye, who threw her a thumbs up. She winked at him, then went on with the song.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
_

James' hand caught her arm and he spun her around to face him. Smirking, he then placed his hand on her waist and guided her on the dance floor, whispering in her ear 'Keep singing, Evans.'

Lily threw him a challenging look, before pushing him away roughly.

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying_

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

As the last note died away, Lily's gaze left James' and she bowed slightly to the audience, who was applauding profusely.

'Well, well, who ever knew Lily Evans had such a beautiful voice?' James asked. 'It's good you've put on your party dress, Evans, because it's going to get competitive.'

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, but smirked nonetheless 'Bring it on, Potter.'

Contrary to what James' words had let presuming, the song that started playing was soft and… Very Mark Anthony-ish.

_I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night, you see  
I was falling into love  
Yes, I was crashing into love  
_

Lily let James take her arm and start dancing with her, just as her thoughts swirled around. She could detect a sudden change in his voice, a more… He added more touch to it. And as her eyes met his, she realized he was singing… for her.

_Of all the words you said to me  
About "Life," "The Truth," and "Being Free"  
Yeah, you sang to me  
Oh, how you sang to me  
_

Troubled, Lily pushed away from James and, leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor, walked to the other end and danced to the soft music, refusing to meet his gaze.

Truth was, James _was _singing for her. He had realized… It had taken him long enough, but he was seeing Lily through a new light.

_Girl, I live for how you make me feel  
So I question all this being real   
'Cause I'm not afraid of love  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love  
This day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Yeah, you sang to me  
Oh, you sang to me  
_  
James' voice got even more confidence and he sang in a way that made Lily glance at him. That one second was all it took. The sparks flied and they could almost feel the electricity zapping.

'_I'm singing for you, Evans… Just hear the words and feel my message.'_

_All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me  
_

And Lily did feel it. James was asking her for a truce… He was asking her for something she couldn't possibly give him. Breaking the eye contact, Lily turned her back to him and twirled around, hoping the air would clear her thoughts.

'_This is insane…' _she thought to herself. _'We've been enemies ever since we met, and yet… the way he's singing…'_

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me  
_

Too troubled to be able to think clearly, Lily's eyes sought Sirius' in the audience. Ever since she could remember, he had been the one to help her out when she was confused. Not in schoolwork, of course, since he rarely did any, but just… When she needed more than just books and essays.

_Just to think inside of me I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Yes, I'm crazy for your love  
The words you said just sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
You sang to me  
Oh, you sang to me  
_

Lily's emerald green eyes met Sirius' gray ones, and she asked him to help her. Her gaze was pleading, but in response, all she got was a smile.

The audience had absolutely no idea of what was really happening between the loathed enemies Lily Evans and James Potter… No one but one person. Dumbledore smiled from the corner as he watched the two students.

_All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me  
_

Tough they had no idea of it, they were already falling in love. In fact, they had always been. Fate had brought them together to a place none of them knew and put their patience to the test. Hate was born out of so many pranks, but it had quickly turned into something way better. And now… It was up to them to do something with the gift that was given to them.

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me  
_

James' gaze was locked on Lily's dancing form, and he wished he could hold her in his arms… _'What the hell is wrong with me! I _can_ hold her in my arms…'_

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, James kept on singing with more force as he neared Lily. As the redhead danced, he stepped up behind her and catching her opposite arm that was holding the microphone, he spun her around so that she could face him.

_All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but you sang to me  
You sang to me  
_

James' eyes bore deep in her soul and he could see the confusion in her eyes. He sang more forcefully, trying to make Lily understand.

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh, but you sang to me  
You sang to me_

As the last note disappeared, the confused look in Lily's eyes didn't. Gritting his teeth, James let go of her and spun to walk away, but the accords of the next song stopped him, as did Lily's clear voice.

_If you had my love _

_And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me_

James stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. A true smile. His gaze found Remus' in the audience, who smirked back at him in a 'Told you so' way. James didn't move as Lily's voice grew closer, and he knew she was walking to him.

_And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby _

Lily's arms wrapped themselves around James' torso, and she whispered in his ear 'Listen well, Potter, cause I'm only going to ask this once.'

He spun to face her, but she was already backing away from him, her hips swaying to the music as her lips sang.

_Now if I gave you me, this is how it's got to be  
First of all I won't take you cheatin' on me  
Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you _

_And I refuse to let you play me for a fool _

'I won't,' James' eyes told her.

Lily only smiled in response. What had changed her mind? They were both the most accomplished students at Hogwarts. As they used their wits to outrun each other, people died because of Voldemort's growing menace.

_You said that we could possibly spend eternity  
See that's what you told me that's what you said  
But if you want me  
You have to be fulfilling all my dreams  
If you really want me babe _

Lily knew that if they united forces… Their own power would be greater than anything. The Queen of Gryffindor and the King of Gryffindor…That's what they had been named by their classmates.

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby _

Lily smirked at James, her eyes awaiting an answer to her unasked question. He smiled back and slowly walked to her, his eyes never once leaving hers. Lily started backing away mockingly, but he increased his speed slightly and caught her wrist in his.

_You said you want my love and you've got to have it all  
But first there are some things you need to know  
If you want to live  
With all I have to give  
I need to feel true love  
Or it's got to end, yeah  
_

James raised her hand up and with the force of that simple movement, twirled Lily around for a good minute. He stopped just as she fell in his arms.

_I don't want you  
Trying to get with me  
And I end up unhappy  
Don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain  
So before I do  
Give myself to you  
I have to know the truth  
If I spend my life with you _

James' face leaned dangerously close to Lily's, but with a smirk she dodged it and walked past him, her voice getting more assurance.

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby _

Lily spun on her heels and faced James, an expecting look in her eyes. He chuckled to himself, knowing that this was how it was going to be from now on: her challenging him, him proving himself to her.

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby _

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby _

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me _

Lily ended the song just as James reached her, her eyes smiling at him, her lips curved in a small triumphant smirk.

Bringing the mike to his lips, James said, his eyes still in hers 'Well, Evans, that was a surprise.'

Lily smiled at him 'Yes… So, Potter, ready for one last challenge?'

He smirked 'What makes you think it's the last?'

She didn't answer and instead motioned for the band to start playing. 'I do hope you know the song, Potter.'

As the first notes started, James smiled knowingly 'Indeed. Shall we?' He offered her his hand, which she took smiling.

**(A/N: J: is for James, L: is for Lily, T: is for together)**

J: Don't go breaking my heart  
L: I couldn't if I tried  
J:: Ah, Honey, if I get restless  
L: Baby, you're not that kind

J: Don't go breaking my heart  
L: You take the weight off of me  
J: Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door  
L: Ooh, I gave you my key

T: Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
J: When I was down  
L: I was your clown  
T: Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
J: Right from the start  
L: I gave you my heart  
L: Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

J: So don't go breaking my heart  
L: I won't go breaking your heart  
T: Don't go breaking my heart

J: And nobody told us  
L: Cause nobody showed us  
J: And now it's up to us, Babe  
L: Ooh I think we can make it

J: So don't misunderstand me  
L: You put the light in my life  
J: Oh, you put the sparks to the flame  
L: I've got your heart in my sights

T: Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
J: When I was down  
L: I was your clown  
T: Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
J: Right from the start  
L: I gave you my heart  
L: Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

J: Don't go breaking my heart  
L: I won't go breaking your heart  
T: Don't go breaking my heart

James' hands holding Lily's, he twirled her around then placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in her steps, their eyes boring into each other's. Love shined through both their gazes, tough neither Lily nor James knew how exactly it had happened.

One minute they were heating each other, the next…

T: Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
J: When I was down  
L: I was your clown  
J: Right from the start  
L: I gave you my heart  
T: Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

J: Don't go breaking my heart  
L: I won't go breaking your heart  
_(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)_  
T: Don't go breaking my heart

T: _(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)_  
L:I won't go breaking your heart  
J: Don't go breaking my heart  
_(Don't go breakin' my)_  
L: I won't go breaking your heart  
J: Don't go breaking my heart  
_(Don't go breakin' my)_  
L: I won't go breaking your heart  
J: Don't go breaking my heart  
_(Don't go breakin' my)_  
L: I won't go breaking your heart

James's hand wrapped itself around Lily's slim waist and he pulled her to him, his eyes deep into hers as he whispered:

J: Don't go breaking my heart

_(Don't go breakin' my)_

Lily's eyes looked back at him, sincerity at the pit of her orbs as she whispered back:

I won't go breaking your heart

As the last note echoed, James placed his lips on Lily's in a blissful kiss.

The whole audience gasped, except for Sirius and Remus who shared a victorious look. Everyone thought that Lily would slap him any time now, but to everyone's surprise, the redhead wrapped her arms around James' neck and deepened the kiss.

Sirius clapped, and Remus picked it up. Soon, all Hogwarts' students –except for the Slytherins, of course – were clapping enthusiastically.

Lily and James broke apart, grinning.

'Now this was some night…' he said to her.

She smirked back 'Who said it's over?'

THE END.

_Well, I hope this wasn't too disappointing… I certainly did try my best. This has to be the longest oneshot I've ever written._

_The songs were: 'Lonely no more', by Ron Thomas; 'This kiss, this kiss', by Faith Hill; 'You sang to me', by Mark Anthony; 'If you had my love', by J.LO; and finally, 'Don't go breaking my heart', by Elton John and Kiki Dee._

_Review on your way out, and like I said, if it's that bad, I'll erase it._

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
